


For Warmth

by otppurefuckingmagic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cold, Domestic Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magical Toothpaste, definite smut in the second chapter, no smut in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes home to a freezing apartment and a warm Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> My first Malec fic! No smut in this one, but we'll see how long that holds with future fics... EDIT: There's now smut in the 2nd chapter. Oops.

“False ala—” Alec began to say then cut himself off. The light he’d seen coming from the bedroom wasn’t that Magnus was still awake. His boyfriend was curled up on his side, only his spiky hair showing above the mound of covers piled on his sleeping form. The blanket mountain moved with measured, easy breaths and Alec’s tension—his annoyance of being called away for no good reason—melted away now that he was home again. With Magnus again.

Alec dropped his gear on the floor, untied his boots and shucked his pants, shivering. Their bedroom was freezing—the entire loft just on this side of arctic—because of a front dropping from the north. Too cold for even Magnus’ talents to keep the ice that crystallized on the windows at bay. Down to his socks, a t-shirt, and his boxers Alec tiptoed to the side of the bed attempting to decipher how best to extract the covers from Magnus’ death grip without waking him. He lifted a corner experimentally and Magnus groaned as frigid air seeped under his blanket fort.

“It’s freezing out here,” he whispered to Magnus. “Let me in.”

Magnus blinked, peered up at Alec. His brow furrowed in frustration as he studied Alec with the half-lidded lazy mutiny of a cat who’s been forced out of his warm spot. “Everything off. For warmth.”

Alec quirked an eyebrow.

“I won’t let you in until you’re fully naked like me,” Magnus insisted. “Everything, Alexander.”

Alec knew skin-to-skin was the best way to share and conserve body heat—that was a basic tenant of survival. He and Magnus weren’t in a life-or-death scenario (for once) but he could see the wisdom of taking this approach. Who was he to question thousands of years of research on the thermal benefits of mutual nudity? Magnus himself was likely old enough to have been one of the first to test out said theory. Alec began to chuckle at the thought, but the laughter died on his lips as soon as the icy air enveloped him when he removed his worn t-shirt. He whipped his boxers to the floor and started to crawl on to the bed, but Magnus held tight, narrowed eyes now more playful than frustrated.

“Socks too,” Magnus chided.

Alec muttered a curse under his breath, chillbumps raising painfully on his skin as he sat down and yanked off his socks. “Am I nude enough now?”

Magnus lifted the blankets, a smile tugging at his lips. “You may enter.”

Alec dove under the covers, yanking them over his shoulders and up to his chin. He couldn’t control his shiver. Magnus scooted closer, settling his arm across Alec’s chest then a warm leg over Alec’s thighs and hooking his foot so Alec was held in place. The chill began to seep from Alec’s bones. Magnus let out a contented sigh and Alec kissed the top of his head softly.

“Better,” Magnus murmured.

Alec was flat on his back, Magnus clamped on to him like a lizard on a sun-warmed rock.

“I can’t sleep like this,” Alec huffed. “Turn over.”

Magnus grumbled but complied, making unhappy snuffling noises as he shifted to his other side. Alec molded himself to Magnus’ back, fitting his right leg between the open v of Magnus’ legs. He ran his hands over Magnus’ hip, across his stomach and up to his chest, pulling Magnus against him. Magnus let out one long sigh of contentment and scooted closer, fitting them tightly together.

“Now that’s better,” Alec breathed out. He kissed the back of Magnus head and let the heat of Magnus drag him into sleep.


	2. Just This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll, it took less than two hours after posting my first (non-smut) Malec fic to take this from rated T to M. So yeah, this happened.

Magnus couldn’t figure out why he was waking up. The need for more sleep left his eyelids and limbs heavy and yet something was urging him to wakefulness.

No. _Someone_.

Alec’s leg slid slowly, sensually, over Magnus’ hip and down his thigh, as if Alec was a cricket ushering in the morning sun. Alec’s curling chest hair rasped against his back. Alec’s full lips were buried in the curve of his neck.

And they were both naked…?

Oh yes, now he remembered. Alec coming home to a cold house after a frustrating night and begging to be allowed entry into Magnus’ cocoon. Magnus wasn’t sure what had happened when Alec was called away, but he’d known immediately that something had irked his ever-loyal Shadowhunter. So of course he’d had to exploit that. It was impossible not to tease Alec when he looked so serious.

Just as impossible as it was to ignore the hard press of flesh behind him, now that he was fully awake.

Magnus twisted his fingers, magicking up minty-fresh breath for him and Alec. He didn’t normally use his powers on Alec when he wasn’t a willing participant, but really…not having to make the arctic trek to the bathroom was a courtesy to them both. Magnus ran his hand over Alec’s thigh—trailing his hands from hip to knee and back again—and pressed his ass into Alec’s groin. Alec gave a sharp inhale and nipped at Magnus’ neck.

“This sleeping naked to conserve heat thing…” Alec’s voice was morning rough, almost as decadent as Alec’s skin against his. “It may be the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“Is that what you thought I was doing last night?” Magnus teased. “One of these days you’ll catch on to just how hedonistic my motivations really are.”

Magnus didn’t expect any kind of a verbal reply from Alec—his Shadowhunter was still painfully discreet when it came to saying things out loud—but his body? Alec let his body speak for him—and that was a language Magnus knew fluently by now. Alec rubbed his hardening cock against Magnus, and slid his hand down Magnus’ stomach until his fingers were trailing lazily at the juncture of Magnus’ hip and thigh.

Magnus arched into his touch, and rolled himself back against Alec’s length, forcing a gasped curse from Alec’s lips. Then Alec was pushing Magnus onto his back, climbing on top of him, and straddling his hips. Alec’s hair fell over his eyes and Magnus reached out to sweep it back. Alec ran his tongue over his teeth, licked his lips and grinned, grinding slowly against Magnus. “I see the High Warlock of Brooklyn has already been hard at work today. No better use of your skills than oral hygiene?”

“Perhaps. But I’m hoping my mouth is dirtied again here very soon.”

Red and pink splotches rose on Alec’s cheeks, a fierce, innocent blushing that Magnus never grew tired of.

Alec placed a soft kiss on the edge of Magnus’ mouth. “Is that a suggestion or a need?”

“Either. You can use me as you wish, Alexander.”

Alec gripped Magnus’ wrists and raised Magnus’ arms above his head, pinning Magnus as he laid out fully on top of him. Alec dove in for a kiss that wasn’t simply tongue, teeth, and lips—but calloused hands holding him tight, the delicious friction of Alec’s length sliding against his, and powerful thighs bracketing him in, immobile and helpless. Alec knew how to move, he had an intimate awareness of his body that none of Magnus’ lovers had ever had before. Alec instinctively used his entire body to work Magnus into a whimpering mess of pleas for more. Maybe it was Alec’s training, or the eagerness of youth, but Magnus believed it was because the two of them just _fit_. How similar they were in height and build. How both of them wanted to linger in bed for hours until neither of them could walk on solid legs anymore.

How every touch was amplified because this beautiful man was _his_ Alexander.

Alec let go of Magnus’ wrists and mouthed down Magnus’ neck, across his collarbone, then licked across Magnus’ nipple. Alec’s hands never stopped moving, sliding down Magnus’ ribs and over the bones of his hips, pushing himself down until he could take Magnus’ cock into his mouth. Magnus grasped at Alec’s sleep-rumpled hair and pumped his hips up, driving deeper into Alec’s wet heat. The pile of blankets had slipped away and chilled air burst over his skin but he was already overheated and could feel the deep stirrings of uncontrollable pleasure surging through him. Just when he was on the edge of a complete loss of control, Alec lips slipped off his cock and he lifted his gaze to Magnus.

“Alexander,” he pleaded. “Don’t stop.”

Alec smirked—a smile that spoke of wicked promise—and put two of his fingers in his mouth, wetting them.

Magnus’ head fell to the pillow and he clamped his eyes shut. Then Alec’s mouth was back on him, tongue swirling, a combination of heat and suction that had Magnus spiraling again. But it was Alec’s long, agile fingers—that talented hands of an archer—working inside him, pumping in and out, that had him panting, begging, for release. Alec’s free hand skated down Magnus’ chest and he circled it around Magnus’ dick as his lips slid with excruciating slowness. Every time Magnus thought there wasn’t one second more he could hold off, Alec would pull away or slow the drive of his fingers, and Magnus would be left dizzy, needing, more and dirtier pleas falling past his lips.

Then the twist of Alec’s tongue became more insistent, the pressure more intense. Alec’s fingers held him in place, split him apart, and Magnus knew Alec was finally taking mercy on him. Alec was rutting against the sheets, moaning with Magnus’ cock filling his mouth, and the devastated sound coming from Alec’s throat, rumbling up Magnus’ length like another overwhelming touch, was too much for Magnus to hold back anymore. He arched up, digging his nails into Alec’s shoulders and burying himself deep in Alec’s throat as he came.

The world came back into focus with waves of cold coming from the window and the warmth of Alec’s breath across his softening cock from where Alec rested his head on Magnus’ hip.

Magnus’ chest was heaving, sweat cooling quickly with the frigid air. “You want to crawl up here so I can return the favor?”

“Seeing you wrecked like that”—Alec bit at his lip, gave a shy smile, and looked away—“I’m, uh, good.”

Magnus grinned.

_That_ was definitely the eagerness of youth.

Alec pushed up, molded himself to Magnus’ side and plopped onto Magnus’ chest, curling into him. “Don’t you have work you have to do today?”

Magnus threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair, drawing out a contented purr from his boyfriend. Blue flashes sparked from his hands as he cleaned up the bed, straightened out the sheets, and pulled the covers back over them.

“Just this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr at otppurefuckingmagic ♡

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at otppurefuckingmagic ♡


End file.
